I did it for you
by Ms.Fuzz Ball
Summary: Sakura leaves the village to become stronger, only leaving behind a note and some old memories, when she finally returns what will everyone think?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura leaves the village to become stronger, only leaving behind a note and some old memories, when she finally returns what will everyone think?**

_**A/N: Bold and Italics means peoples thoughts**_

* * *

**I Did It For You**

**By Fuzzie**

Sakura awoke to the loud noise of her blonde haired team mate, he was already ushering her out of bed to get ready for practice.

"Come on Sakura-chan were going to be late for practice!" Naruto said from her window sill. It took all of Sakura's will not to hit Naruto to get him to leave and let her get back to sleep.

"I'm getting up, just hold on." Sakura said as she crawled out of bed and into her bathroom to get ready for her day of training.

One hour later Sakura and Naruto were heading off into the field where they met up with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei i slept in." Sakura said she knew it was bad if Kakashi had gotten to practice before you had.

"Ok today we are just going to practice some hand to hand sparring. Sasuke you go against Sakura and remember no jutsu's." Kakashi said. The two went over to the middle of the field and began to spar. In less than five minutes Sakura was pinned to the floor by Sasuke.

"Geesh Sakura someone would think you weren't practicing if they saw you like this, you haven't improved at all." Sasuke said while getting off of her. Kakashi then instructed Naruto and Sasuke to fight, this time Sasuke activated his sharingon, which he didn't do when he was sparing Sakura. Sakura just sat down against a tree and thought about what Sasuke had said. **_Why is it no matter how hard i train i can never improve. _**Before Sakura new it practice was over and everyone was going their own ways back to their homes. Sakura decided to take another route and watch other teams practice. She first watched team eight practice, they all seemed to be improving, especially Hinata. She could easily beat Kiba or Shino, and it wasn't because the boys were weak she had just gotten very strong. She then continued down her path and came across team 10. **_Well at least Ino hasn't improved any at least I'm not the only one. _**Sakura thought to herself as she watched them. She was surprised to see Ino do a jutsu she had never seen her do before and it was amazing. She had so much speed and precision. She was sparing with her Sensei Asuma and seemed to be giving him a run for his money. Chouji seemed to be getting a better grasp on his jutsus, it was scary at how much everyone was improving and she was just being left behind. Sakura was about to head home when she head lee and Neji arguing, most likely about something dumb. She watched the group from afar watching lee with his speed, Neji with his keen vision and Tenten with her precision.

"Why are you watching us."

Sakura was pulled from her day dream and noticed that Neji was looking right at her.

"Oh i um. I was just walking by and um I just wanted to watch you guys train for a little." Sakura said while blushing. She had a small crush on the Hyuuga, but would never admit to it. Neji just gave her an annoyed look and walked off. They seemed to be heading back to their homes so Sakura figured it was probably time to head home, she had a lot to think over.

When she reached her bedroom she sat on her bed and thought for a while. **_There has to be some way to become stronger, everyone else seems to be improving but me. Maybe it would be best if i left for a little while. Maybe if i train on my own and learn to do for myself and on my own i will improve my abilities. _**Sakura had made up her mind, she was going to leave Konoha, to become stronger, not just for herself but to get a certain someone to acknowledge her.

_Dear All My Friends, _

_I have come to the conclusion that i need_

_to leave Konoha for a little while. I don't know how long i will be gone,_

_but please do not worry. I love you all so much_

_and i will return home soon._

_Love Always,_

_Sakura._

Sakura posted the note on her window where she knew Naruto would find it first when he came to wake her up like he did every morning. She teared up a bit thinking that she would be leaving Naruto and all her friends but put on a smile to become stronger for them, so she wouldn't be the one to be always protected, but be the one to do the protecting.

Sakura headed down the path, the only path to leave Konoha and left the gate with one final look and one final good bye. **_I'm going to have to make a lot of space between Konoha and I tonight, if i don't they will surely find me and bring me back before i accomplish anything._** Sakura set off into the forest and quick pace towards the Wind Country. After about an hour of running she took her first break under a tree and decided to take a quick nap. She was soon awoken when she felt the presence of another person sitting across from her. Sakura immediately got into a defensive stance.

"Who are you and why are you watching me." Sakura yelled

"Your not a very good shinobi are you? I could have already killed you if i wanted to so you can relax." The mysterious stranger said, but Sakura didn't drop her guard.

"Who are you." Sakura yelled again.

"Call me Miko, for now and as i said before relax I'm not going to hurt you." He said, but Sakura didn't budge from her position. "Look." he said as her emptied his pockets and patted himself down. "No weapons, nothing just relax. Sakura eventually did drop her defensive position and sat across from him just staring at him as if expecting him to attack at any moment.

"So why are you out here by yourself, Konoha doesn't usually send their shinobi out alone this close to wind country. Are you a rouge nin?" He asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, well i guess i am, i left only leaving a note." Sakura said she wasn't sure why she has telling him any of this, but he made her feel comfortable around him. "As for the reason i left, well i guess i thought that being out here by myself would teach me things, make me stronger." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Well its a good thing that you ran into me then!" Miko said with quite a lot of enthusiasm.

"Explain, My plan was to be out here by myself, and learn by myself."

"Well as we already found out, your not a very good nin. If i was evil, you would already be dead, but i understand you wanting to do this by yourself. So that is why i have decided to help you but not help you." Miko replied

"Ok, keep on explaining, how are you going to help me but not help and why are you even helping me to begin with." Sakura asked

"To the first question i think what I'm going to do is give you mini missions that you have to complete on your own. As for the other question I guess I'm helping you because you remind me of someone." Miko said, making Sakura get a bit excited.

"mini missions, hmm, sounds like fun." Sakura said.

"Ok good lets start now. Get to wind country and once you get their go to the first village and meet me there in less than two hours. If you don't complete the mission then i will go to your old village and tell them where you are and they will come get you and drag you back and coming out here would have been a big waste of time." Miko said with a giant smile.

"Ok so-" Sakura started but stopped when Miko poofed away. **_So he is a shinobi, i wonder what village he is from. _**Sakura thought before she ran off. Normally it would take Sakura a good half a day to get to wind country from here, but she would get there in less than two hours if it killed her. **_I should be able to make it if i don't take any breaks. _**Sakura was running through the forest and thought this would be easy when she saw kunai flying towards her at the corner of her eye. She barely had enough time to dodge.

"Your not going to make this easy on me are you Miko" Sakura said when she saw him try and hide behind a tree.

"Of course not your going to learn, might as well do it the right way." Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued to try and dodge kunai. She knew she couldn't stay and fight if she wanted to make it to wind country in less than two hours. She continued running and then threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it behind her making it explode around him cause smoke to form around his face hindering his vision. Sakura then used a clone jutsu and ran off into different directions.

"Pretty good. For now ill leave you alone. Better hurry to wind country though." Miko said and then disappeared with a poof.

One hour and forty five minutes later Sakura stumbled into the first village she found in Wind Country.

"I'm surprised you made it." Miko said while sitting at a food stand eating some curry. "Come on now we are going to spar." Sakura sighed and began to complain. "I'm exhausted i just ran for two hours straight." Sakura yelled when Miko threw a kunai at her and it cut her face and some of her hair.

"See if you weren't busy complaining you wouldn't have gotten hit, your lucky i didn't make that a fatal attack. Sakura then tried her hardest and sparred with him, and he of course won. They continued this routine day after day. He would make her do some grueling task and then make her spar right after that task. Sakura seemed to be gradually strengthening, but she wasn't improving all that much for the amount of practice she did. Every day she would complete the task but would never beat Miko.

One day after sparring with Miko Sakura was walking to find an inn to stay in for the night when she felt a stranger begin to follow her.

"Who ever you are if you are going to follow me at least show yourself." Sakura yelled and figure came out of the shadows to reveal non other than Uchiha Itachi. Sakura immediately went into her fighting stance and they began fighting. Sakura would try and hit him but he could easily see and predict all of her attacks. Every time he would attack he would always make a direct hit. Sakura cried out in pain as he hit her in the stomach and she began to cough up blood. She wiped the blood from her mouth and went at him again, still not making any hits. Sakura was now out of chakra and barely had enough energy to stand let alone fight. Itachi hit her one more time hitting her heart. She then fell to her knees and everything went black around her.

Sakura awoke a couple days later with Miko staring down at her.

"You really got trashed on pretty bad." Was all he said.

"God damn it I'm training I'm sparring I'm practicing, I'm doing everything and I'm not getting any better why cant i improve." Sakura yelled while hitting the bed with her fists.

"The only thing i can think of is I'm not pushing you enough. Are you ready to really do this, risk your life every day training. I think that only then will you improve." Miko said and Sakura agreed.

The next day they were out once again, he sent her on an usually easy first part mission for once. She saved most of her chakra and energy for the sparring. When she met up with Miko again all he said was are you ready?

"Yeah come at me with everything you have." Sakura said. Miko came at her every move he made, if he made a direct hit it would most likely kill her. Sakura was starting to be able to predict his attack style and then began to move when he moved.

"Your speed is improving." Miko said

"It should be I'm fighting for my life here." Sakura replied.

The missions continued on this way. This training was working, her speed was improving, she made her attacks more deadly more lethal. She wasn't afraid to hurt Miko she wasn't afraid to kill him. Sakura was learning how to better control her chakra and now had the strength of the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. She developed new jutsu's and mastered the fire element chakra. Sakura had finally improved herself it took her almost a year to do it but she did it.

"Ok Miko, today is the day i beat you." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well see come on Sakura give me everything your have." Miko replied. Sakura went after him and he quickly dodged. He thought he saw an opening but Sakura had left the opening for him to attack there, so she could dodge and hit him before he could hit her back. In a matter of ten minutes Sakura had Miko pinned with a kunai placed directly over his heart.

"I think your ready to go back to Konoha." Miko said. Sakura jumped up in excitement and ran up to Miko and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Miko, i couldn't have done it without you." Sakura said. The two friends then went out to have a celebratory dinner, and later that night Sakura set off for Konoha. She was on her way home and decided to take a break and rest under the same tree where she first met Miko. She had her eyes closed and one would think that she was completely unaware of her surroundings. A shuriken seemed to be coming from a near by tree closing in with her neck. As the shuriken neared Sakura stuck her hand out and grabbed it, then opened her eyes.

"Come on out Itachi. I can sense your chakra." Sakura yelled while throwing shuriken back in his general direction. He came out from the tree and jumped down in front of her.

"Ive seen how much you've improved, i don't think it would be smart to let you go back to Konoha. Besides its not like they want you there. Ever wonder why they didn't come looking for you." Itachi said in a cold monotone voice.

"I was hoping i would get to meet up with you i wanted to bring Sasuke back a present. He is after all like a brother to me now." Sakura said with a smirk. They fought for what seemed like hours. She got some hits in, as did he. At this point he was tired of this little game they were playing and he activated his Mangekyou sharingon. Sakura watched his feet as they fought, and was careful not to look into his eyes. She continued to watch his feet and noticed that they went in a similar pattern every time he attacked. Thats when she spotted to flaw in his attacks. She jumped on this opportunity and knocked him off balance in what seemed like a blink of an eye. She dug a kunai into his heart making him cough up blood, splattering it on her face and all across his face. He seemed to still be breathing, but he seemed to be having a slow painful death. Sakura then took his head band off of him and placed it in her pocket and wiped the blood from her face.

The next day she continued on her way home back to Konoha, but she stopped in a village before Konoha and decided to surprise everyone with a new outfit. She bought a black top that showed a bit of her stomach and would wear fishnet underneath it. She also bought some baby pink cargo capris and new black sandals. After she was done shopping and changing she finally headed back to Konoha, it would only be a twenty minutes till she saw everyone if she ran quickly. Sakura ran as fast as she could loving the feeling of the wind hitting her face, after all she was going to see him after all this time. Sakura stepped into the gates of Konoha and was greeted by guards, when they saw her headband they let her in immediately. **_Hmm its two o clock if I'm correct team Kakashi should be training right now if they aren't on a mission. _**So Sakura went to their usual training spot and smiled slightly when she saw her old team once again for the first time. Sasuke and Kakashi were facing her so they saw her immediately and were about to wave and say hi and come greet her when she put her fingers to her lips to quiet them as to not let Naruto see that she was back yet, but Naruto saw that Sasuke was looking past him and turned around to see what he was looking at, Sasuke figured her surprise attack was foiled here when Naruto started to turn, but she quickly hid. **_Wow Sakura has defiantly improved with her speed and reaction time. _** Sasuke thought to himself.

"What are you looking at Sasuke." Naruto asked.

"Nothing, come on lets spar." Sasuke said and they both got into their fighting positions. **_It probably isn't smart for Sakura to sneak up on Naruto when he was about to fight, he would probably accidentally hurt her. _**Kakashi was getting ready to grab Naruto's fist if he tried to attack. Sakura was tip toeing up closer behind Naruto until she finally came up behind him and grabbed him by his shoulder and said hey in his ear. Naruto who was of course in his fighting mode went to attack and was inches away from hitting her when Sakura grabbed his fist.

"I come back and the first thing you do is try and hit me!." Sakura yelled while hitting him across the head.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and jumped on her. "Your back! I knew you would come back Tsunade, wouldn't let me come make you come back she said you would come back on your own, but your back i missed you Sakura-chan" Naruto said while still hugging her.

"Nice to see you two Naruto." Sakura said with a small smile.

"So did you do what you left to do?" Sasuke asked giving her his trademark smirk.

"Yepp I did." Sakura said with a big smile.

"Well come on lets spar, lets see if you really have improved any." Sasuke said getting into his fighting stance once again. Unknown to Sakura, because of all the noise they were causing team Gai had came over to check if everything was ok.

"Sasuke and Sakura were fighting, after the first couple of hits Sakura got in, Sasuke knew he had to activate his sharingon. It still wasn't enough, his eyes could keep up, but his body couldn't Sakura was getting in hit after hit, it wasn't long before Sakura had Sasuke pinned with a kunai over his neck.

"Looks like i win." Sakura said with a smile and got off of him. " Oh yeah before i forget here." Sakura said as she reached into her pocked and pulled out Itachi's headband. "I know you wanted to kill him and all but he was really pissing me off so i went ahead and killed him for you, i hope your not to mad." Sasuke was to shocked to say anything. Thats when he realized if he beat Itachi, Sakura wasn't showing all her power, she was defiantly holding back when she fought him. Sakura then noticed that team Gai was watching them.

"Why are you watching us." Sakura asked looking directly at Neji, remembering the same words he had said to her almost a year ago.

"Looks like you've been training, Sakura. I'm impressed." Neji said and then started to walk away.

* * *

**A/N: So this was originally supposed to be a one shot but I'm going to continue this for like two or three more chapters, sorry not really any Neji x Sakura in this chapter, but the next one there will be tons. Review please**

**-Fuzzie**


	2. Spar With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura leaves the village to become stronger, only leaving behind a note and some old memories, when she finally returns what will everyone think?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spar With Me**

The next morning Sakura awoke to see the shadow of someone sitting on her window sill.

"Naruto its my first full day back at least let me sleep in a little bit." Sakura said groggily and flopped over onto her stomach burring her face into her pillow.

"If you really want me to leave i will." The voice that Sakura knew all to well said.

"What are you doing on my window sill its usually Naruto's job to drag me out of bed." Sakura said while turning to face non other than Neji Hyuuga.

"Well since you've gotten back every one has been talking about your skills, and every one is wanting to spar with you, I just want to get first dibs, I know you were holding back on Sasuke yesterday. You could have killed him easily if you wanted to." Neji said while looking off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"And what makes you think that just because you came here first that i will spar with you first." Sakura said while pushing her finger into his chest. Neji hadn't thought that far ahead in his plan, he thought that she would happily accept his challenge. "Well I'll tell you what, ill spar with you, but after that you have to go on a date with me after i get cleaned up from sparring you." Sakura said with a big smile.

"And what makes you think that i will go on a date with you." Neji said with a smirk.

"Because you know I'm the best kunoichi in the whole dang village, and i know and you know that Hyuuga's only accept the best." Sakura said in a flirty sing song voice while heading towards the bathroom to get ready.

About ten minutes later Sakura emerged from the bath room in her pink capris and black top, with her hair in a high pony tail.

"You ready to go?" Sakura asked while jumping onto the ledge next to him. He didn't say anything, all he did was start moving. Sakura rolled her eyes at this and continued to follow him until they reached Neji's usual training spot.

"Ok Sakura lets see how much you really have improved." Neji said while activating his byakugan. Sakura started out by going slow and he easily dodged her attacks. Then Neji went on the offensive and started trying to hit her chakra points. Sakura easily avoided these attacks as well.

"Enough of a warm up for you, Neji-kun." Sakura said while giving him a wink. Then she went on the attack again this time she was going so fast that you could barely see her movements. Sakura took out her kunai and stabbed him in his side which he tried to block, but couldn't because of her speed. Neji winced at the pain, but quickly used his ultimate defense when he saw Sakura coming again this time she wouldn't be able to touch him. Then Sakura disappeared, what Neji didn't know was that she went underground and hit him from bellow sending him flying, Sakura knew it was over she had won, she ran over to him and held a kunai against his neck.

"Is that a good enough spar for you Neji-kun." Sakura whispering in his ear her lips barely touching his ear making him shiver. "Ok well I'm heading back to my house to get ready for our date, be there in one hour." Sakura said while getting up, leaving a very confused Neji behind, but unknown to both of them two figures were watching them from the shadows.

One hour later Neji was on his way to Sakura's house when Sasuke stopped him.

"So I heard from different sources that you got your ass kicked by Sakura this morning." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Well at least I lasted longer than you, Uchiha." Neji said with a cold voice not even bothering to look at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Where are you going, seems like your heading towards my Sakura's house." Sasuke said with venom dripping from his mouth.

"Yeah I'm heading over to see Sakura, whats it to you and I didn't know that she was yours, last time I checked she was still free."

"If I were you I would stay away from her, you wouldn't be able to handle a woman like Sakura, shes to much for you, a bit out of your league, if you ask me."

"Well i don't think i asked you, Uchiha." Neji said and then walked up to Sakura's house which made Sasuke disappear with a poof of smoke. Neji knocked on the door and waited about five minutes until Sakura came down in a black skirt and pink shorts underneath them with her usual block top. Sakura smiled when she saw Neji, but then immediately frowned.

"What no flowers, man Neji your starting out to be a really bad boyfriend." Sakura said

"Wait who said I was your boyfriend and anything about flowers." Neji said getting a bit nervous.

"Relax, I'm just joking around with you." Sakura said while grabbing his hand and heading off towards the movies. "I was thinking a movie and then dinner." Sakura said

"Ok sure, hey Sakura, i remember how you used to be really into Sasuke, are you still interested in him." Neji asked casually.

"Nah, hes just like a brother to me I got over him before a left, actually Ive had a crush on a certain Hyuuga for quite sometime now." Sakura said giving Neji a small smile.

"Sorry Sakura, I'm pretty sure Hinata or Hinabi don't swing that way." Neji said and was nearly punched for his statement. "Relax Sakura I was joking." Neji took this opportunity to put his arm around her waist and pull her close.

"I thought you said we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Sakura said teasingly

"Who said anything about us going out." Neji said making Sakura remove his hands from her waist.

"Well if we aren't dating then you aren't touching, yet." Sakura said while poking him on the nose. The two continued to chat until they reached the movie theaters and they both decided on seeing an action romance flick that way it would make them both happy. When they were about to buy there tickets, they heard Naruto call out to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura sighed hearing her loud mouther blonde friend. "Are you two going to see Kill me Love me to! Ha thats awesome because Sasuke and I are going to see it to."

"Ok well then we can sit next to each other." Sakura said with a semi fake smile. Then Sasuke did something she never expected him to do he came up to her and put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek making her whole body blush. Sakura couldn't help but feel some of her old feelings for Sasuke resurface for a bit. "Yeah Sakura Ive missed you, I wanna hang out with you today." Sakura was brought to reality when she heard Naruto complaining about not having enough money, so Sakura ended up paying for him. But before she did that she backed away from Sasuke a little nervously.

"Yeah Sasuke i missed you to. Today should be fun." Sakura said as she backed up into Neji. Neji couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously seeing Sasuke all over her.

Once they got into the movie theater The seating arrangement when Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, and finally Naruto. Before the movie started Sakura and Neji were joking around with each other and Neji would start tickling her making her laugh and try and push him off. They stopped this once the movie started, about ten minutes into the movie Sakura felt a hand on her knee, she looked down and saw Sasuke's hand resting on her leg. Sakura just pushed it off and shot him a glare. Sakura would always jump when something scary popped out at you and unknowingly Sakura's hand grasped onto Neji's which he of course didn't mind, he was winning against Sasuke and he knew it.

After the movie was over to group decided that they would head over to the ramen stand to eat since Naruto had free meal tickets for the ramen stand with him. He had acquired these by winning a contest for being able to eat the most bowls of ramen simultaneously. When they entered the restaurant stand they all took their seats and Naruto took the liberty to order for every one. After a while everyone was just sitting there talking about what happened while Sakura was away and who hooked up with who and clued Sakura in on latest on Konoha news.

"So Naruto you and Hinata are dating now?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah because one day Neji and her were arguing and I somehow got pulled into it and Hinata yelled out something about him being gay because he never shows any interests in girls and Neji yells back "well at least i don't practically stalk Naruto around!" and since i heard we started dating and stuff and now we have been dating for like a month now." Naruto said

"haha Neji, that sounds like you. Sakura said while playfully punching him. "What about you Neji did you date anyone while i was gone?"

"Nope, but i did/do have a stalker of my own." Neji said making the others laugh. "Shes my neighbor, every time i leave the house she tries to cling to me."

"Neji-Kun" A voice called over from the distance.

"Speak of the devil. Someone hide me please." Neji said while looking the other way hoping that she wouldn't call out to him again. When she didn't Neji looked back in her direction and saw that his neighbor was right next to him making him jump.

"Neji-Kun, I was looking for you this morning, but you left so early." She said while practically sitting on his lap.

"Hello I'm sorry but i haven't met you before, I'm Sakura." Sakura said while extending out her hand to shake hands with the stranger.

"I don't believe i came here to talk to you now did I so please mind your own business so I can talk to my Neji-kun." Sakura was just going to turn away and talk to Sasuke and Naruto when she heard the girl speak again. "Neji-Kun, why are you hanging out with whores bags with pink hair."

"Kimi, please don't call Sakura-" Neji started but was cut off when Sakura turned around and punched the girl causing her to go flying against the wall.

"Excuse me! You have no right to be calling me a whore when you throw yourself of Neji, cant you tell that hes not interested." Sakura yelled.

"I cant believe you just hit me with such a cheap shot, not only are your a whore but your a cowardly weak one." Kimi yelled while standing up and brushing herself off.

"Ill show you you cowardly and weak." Sakura said and was about to beat the living day lights out of this girl, but the guys held her back, yes it took all three guys to hold Sakura back. Kimi then left leaving Sakura and the guys alone.

"Neji i honestly don't know how you could put up with something like that every morning, if i were you i probably would have killed her by now." Sakura said, she was now starting to get a bit drunk, since the guys and her had bought some sake to cool Sakura down and since she had such a small body it didn't take much to get her wasted.

"You learn to live with it eventually and if you get really good you can tune her out." Neji said.

"Wow Neji i never realized how soft and pretty hair you have." Sakura said while smelling it. "It smells good to." Sakura said while giggling uncontrollably. Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy, no one had ever seen Sakura drunk before, this was priceless.

"You know Neji...Your really hot." Sakura said before kissing him rather sloppily. Sasuke immediately got in between them to make Sakura stop kissing him.

"Oh what Sasuke, did you want some of me to." Sakura said while kissing him sloppily to. Naruto was laughing so hard and Neji pulled Sakura off of Sasuke.

"Now now boys you two need to learn how to share me." Sakura said while giggling again. Neji pulled her towards him.

"I'm taking her home, shes way to wasted to be out here." Neji said while helping Sakura up. While he did this Sakura took the opportunity to lick his cheek.

"Look I'm kitty." Sakura said and then did it again making him blush. "I can be you kitty tonight if you want." Sakura said while Neji was walking away. Naruto just laughed at the two as Sasuke shot Neji death glares.

After a lot of stumbling and cursing Neji finally had Sakura at her doorstep. Sakura went to open the door and found it locked.

"Damn it my door wont open i guess i will just have to sleep out here." Sakura said while sitting on her door step.

"Sakura don't you have a key?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well don't you want to use it to open your door?"

"Nope."

"Well Why not."

"Because I cant."

"Why cant you."

"Because i don't know where it is." Sakura said before bursting in giggles again. Neji just sighed and walked her back to his apartment. When they got back he laid her down on his bed and went to go sleep on the couch when she called out to him.

"Aren't you going to sleep with me in your bed?" Sakura asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"Why don't you ask me that again when your sober and maybe ill consider it." Neji said while shutting the door behind him and made himself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Ok Thats chapter two, I still don't know how many chapters it will be, but i highly doubt it will be more than five. Please Review**

**-Fuzzie**


	3. Fight For Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura leaves the village to become stronger, only leaving behind a note and some old memories, when she finally returns what will everyone think?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fight For Me**

The next morning Neji awoke when he felt something move next to him, he looked down and had a face full of pink hair. He jumped making Sakura fall off the bed onto the floor.

"What the heck was that for." Sakura said while rubbing her shoulder that she fell on.

"You scared me. Why were you sleeping here on the couch with me?" Neji asked while helping her to her feet.

"I got lonely so i decided to come and sleep out here with you. You didn't seem to mind." Sakura said with a smile.

"I was sleeping, so i didn't even have say in the matter."

"Well when i laid down next to you all you did was pull me closer to you. So since you pulled me closer that means that you didn't mind that i was laying with you." Sakura said with a smirk.

Later on after Sakura had eaten breakfast and left to go back to her own apartment Neji decided that he would go out to his usual training spot and meditate. When he left the house about an hour after Sakura left he was met by his neighbor Kiki.

"So i saw the pink haired girl leave your house this morning, does that mean she spent the night." Kiki asked.

"Yeah she did whats it matter to you." Neji said while trying to pry her away from him since she had latched herself to his arm.

"oh Neji-kun, you know i just love you so much and it wouldn't want a whore like Sakura to hurt you." Kimi said while trying to give him a kiss on the cheek. But before she could Neji moved and pulled away from Kimi.

"Ok first, Sakura's not a whore, your closer to one than she is and two your the one who is driving me crazy so if you think about your the one who is hurting me. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to meditate." Neji said while walking away leaving a hurt and frustrated Kimi behind. When Neji got to his usual spot he looked around and didn't see anyone so he sat down and began to meditate. He was taken away from his trance when he felt someone sit down on his lap and throw their arms around his neck. Neji opened his eyes and wanted to see Sakura and hoping that it wasn't Kimi. He was happily surprised when he saw pink and immediately knew it was Sakura. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people when they are meditating it could be dangerous." Neji whispered in her ear. Sakura didn't say anything in reply, she only answered by kissing him which he gladly accepted and kissed her back.

"You know Neji that has to be one of the oldest tricks in the book and i cant believe you fell for it." A voice said making Neji look towards the source. When he looked up her saw Sakura, and then he looked down and he saw Sakura again.

"Whats going on here." Neji asked while pushing the first Sakura off of him.

"Well it appears that someone disguised them self as me with a disguise jutsu." Sakura said while looking down at the girl disgustedly "And Neji you should know that unless I'm drunk i will not throw myself at you like some cheap whore." The second Sakura said while glaring daggers at the first.

"Neji, its me Sakura, shes the fake. Come on your not actually going to fall for that trick, shes just lying to you." The first Sakura said.

"Well i know one way to figure out who the real Sakura is." The second Sakura said with an evil smile on her face. Sakura then walked up to one that was kissing Neji and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing let me go." The first one yelled.

"Expel" Sakura said while making a hand sign with one hand and then the first Sakura turned into Kimi. "I should have figured it was you." Sakura said while letting go of her hand. "So here ya go Neji, the girl you were just making out with." Sakura said while pushing Kimi into Neji. Neji grabbed hold of Kimi and set her on the ground where she then slinked away. Then Neji walked over to Sakura.

"But you know i was only kissing her because i thought she was a certain kunoichi." Neji said with a small smile. Sakura smiled back and then hit him across the head.

"Ow what was that for." Neji asked while rubbing his head.

"because your actually believed that I would act like that." Sakura yelled and was about to walk away when he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Sakura wait."

"What?"

"I don't think that you would throw yourself at me, it just confused me, but hell if you are going to kiss me I'm not going to hesitate in kissing you back, you fascinate me that much" Neji said while pulling her closer to him.

"You know what. I hate you because you are the only one I cant stay mad at." Sakura said. "Now how about seeing what its really like to kiss a certain kunoichi."

"yeah I think I'd like to see whats the like." Neji said as he bent down and as soon as they were centimeters about Sakura heard a familiar voice all out to her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled running at the two.

"What do you want Naruto." Sakura yelled getting ready to beat the living day lights out of him.

"Kakashi-sensai told me to pull you away from your boyfriend and remind you that your late for practice." Naruto said making Sakura remember that she had seen Neji and the Sakura impostor while she was on her way to practice.

"Oh man thats right. Ill see ya later Neji." Sakura said and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. As soon as Sakura was out of sight Naruto turned to Neji.

"So your interested in my Sakura-chan." Naruto said while walking towards him.

"What is it with every one calling Sakura theirs."

"What do you want with Sakura, you never show any interests in any girls and Sakura suddenly turns up and you act completely different around her."

"I don't think i need to explain myself to you dope."

"Fine but remember I'm not the weak little kid i used to be you hurt Sakura and i will personally make sure that you are hurting as well." Naruto said and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

When Sakura got to the spot when they normally trained she saw Kakashi and Sasuke leaning against the tree.

"Wheres Naruto?" Kakashi asked making Sakura look behind her.

"I thought he was right behind me." Sakura said and then Naruto poofed up behind her.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked.

"I just need to talk to Neji quick."

"About what?" Sakura asked while mentally praying that he didn't say anything dumb.

"I just told him that if he hurts you then ill hurt him simple as that." Naruto said feeling rather proud of himself.

"Naruto you baka, don't say things like that to Neji!" Sakura yelled and then punched him into the tree causing the tree to have a dent into it.

"Whats wrong Sakura-chan! I only told him because I care about you!" Naruto yelled while trying to stand.

"Naruto I didn't leave and become stronger just for you guys to go back to just protecting me." Sakura said in a harsh tone.

"Naruto only said it because he cares about you Sakura, i think i can safely speak for all of us when i say that we all care about you some of us more than others." Sasuke said while still leaning against a tree. Sakura turned towards Sasuke a bit taken back by his comment.

"Are you saying that your care more about me than Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked while walking towards him.

"Well you do know i need a good woman to revive my clan with." Sasuke said giving her the famous Uchiha smirk. Sakura kept on walking closer to him swaying her hips back and forth. As soon as she got in arm distance her small seductive smile changed into a frown and her gleaming eyes turned into glares. She then smacked him across the face leaving a giant red hand print on his face.

"How dare you think you can just use me as a tool to revive your clan go find yourself some desperate fan girl." Sakura yelled before walking towards Naruto. "Wanna spar Naruto?" Sakura asked and acted as if nothing had just happened in the last five minutes.

"Sure Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said in his usual loud hyper voice. They were about to spar when they saw Neji walk up the group practicing.

"Sorry Kakashi, but i need to steal Sakura away from you we have orders to report to Tsunade-sama right now." Neji said making Sakura skip over to him and throw her arms around him.

"Come on lets go! Sorry Kakashi Naruto ill come practice with you guys later if i don't have a mission or anything." Sakura said while dragging Neji to Tsunade's office.

Once they arrived there they saw Tenten sitting in the room who seemed to be waiting for them to arrive.

"Good you two are here. I was going to assign team gai a mission but it seems like rock lee cant go because of some training triathlon with Gai. So I'm sending whats left of team gai and you Sakura because i think you would be able to help Tenten the most on this mission." Tsunade began and continued prompting the three on the mission.

"So Tenten and I just need to seduce this murderer and take his plans on attacking Konoha." Sakura said making sure she understood everything.

"Yes that sounds right you three will be leaving in one hour so i suggest hurrying up and packing." Tsunade said and dismissed the three.

"So what do you think about our seduction mission...or should I be asking Neji." Tenten said with a smirk. There were rumors going around that the two had hooked up. "Ive been waiting for one of these they always gave them to Ino...God she tries way to hard on them." Tenten said while rolling her eyes.

"A little nervous this will be my first seduction mission." Sakura said with a small blush appearing across her face. The three the split to go to their respective apartments to pack for their mission.

One hour later they all met in front of the Konoha gates and began running threw the woods. When Sakura whispered to the other two that they were being followed. They all continued to pretend like they still hadnt noticed the intruder until he got in kunai range and Sakura turned around and quickly threw a kunai at the person. Sakura looked up to see who the intruder and saw non other than her team mate Naruto practically falling apart because he just managed to dodge the kunai before it stabbed him in his "Manhood".

"Naruto what are you doing following us!" Sakura yelled.

"Tsunade said i could come she said she wanted me out of the village for a little bit said she needed a break or something. It was really confusing." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head laughing.

"Well come on we need to get to the village quickly." Neji said and the four were off once again.

When they reached the village they rented two rooms for the night one for Tenten and Sakura and one for Naruto and Neji. They all then met in the boys room and then began to form a plan.

"Ok so his favorite places to drink and pick up ladies is the small pub here and the larger pub here. I think That I should go with Neji to the small pub, while Tenten and Naruto go to the larger pub." Sakura said while explaining her plan and pointing to various places on a hand drawn map that they had been given upon receiving the mission.

"So the guys are coming in as back up in case something goes wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah and if in the end if we need any help knocking the guy unconscious to take him back to Konoha and remember you guys we cant kill him if we do we will loose a vital source of information." Sakura said.

"What are you girls wearing? It has to be something real sexy and i don't think you girls own anything to make you look sexy." Naruto said and got glares from the girls in return.

"We fixed some of our outfits so they would work for this mission." Tenten said while hitting Naruto. "Come on Sakura lets go get changed." Tenten said as she dragged Sakura out the room back into theirs.

Once in the room Sakura and Tenten pulled out their out fits. Tenten was wearing a small navy skirt with a slit that went all the way up her thigh not leaving much to the imagination. She was wearing a simple baby pink halter top and had her hair down for once and in curls. Sakura pulled her outfit on and she was wearing fishnets that stopped at her knees then a small beige skirt but didn't have a slit on hers. As for her shirt she didn't seem to be really wearing on. She was wearing a red strapless bra and a fishnet top over top, but she did wear a beige jacket.

"Wow Sakura you look extremely hot." Tenten said making Sakura blush and button up her jacket.

"Thanks Tenten, i feel naked in this outfit." Sakura replied. The girls finally finished with their make up and hair and went out to greet the boys.

"Ok Tenten you look sexy enough but Sakura you need to show more skin if you want to draw this guys attention this is a seduction mission." Naruto said.

"Naruto you don't even know whats under the jacket. Sakura show him, unbutton your jacket." Tenten yelled

"Id really rather not unbutton the jacket till we get to the pub." Sakura replied while blushing...once again.

"Sakura if you don't do it and prove Naruto wrong ill unbutton it for you!" Tenten said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine." Sakura said and unbuttoned her jacket. Neji who wasn't paying much attention until now and he saw what Sakura was wearing. His eyes immediately scanned her body and especially her chest.

"I take it you like it Neji-kun." Sakura said while poking him on the nose bringing his attention back up to her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this mission Sakura?" Neji asked not really wanting other men to see Sakura in such a revealing outfit.

"Yeah I'm a big girl i cant handle a simple mission like this." Sakura said and with that the group left and then split in half and went towards different pubs. When Sakura arrived at the pub she immediately smelt sake and sweat, it wasn't the most pleasant smell.

"Ok i think thats him." Sakura said while pointing to man sitting down in a corner drinking sake.

"Ok be careful and if you need me just call." Neji said and left to an opposite side of the bar so he wouldn't be noticied. Sakura sauntered over to the man letting her jacket fall slightly off her shoulders. She was planning on just walking by, and hope to get his attention and it seemed to work.

"Hey pretty lady i haven't seen you around her before are you knew to the village." The man said while stopping her. **_Bingo. _**Sakura thought

"Yeah Ive just moved here i was told, how should i put this, that this place is good place to meet people." Sakura said while giving him a small wink and smile.

"Well missy, whoever told you was right this is a very great place to meet people." The man said while pulling her down onto his lap making her giggle and throw her arms around his neck. Neji was watching from another corner and was getting more frustrated and mad watching this man grope and pull on Sakura. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but they were getting up and leaving the pub. Neji quietly followed and stayed in the shadows. He was surprised to see that Sakura bring the man back to their rooms. He watched them go into the rooms he then went to a near by tree and watched them through a window. He watched their actions unfold like it was some sort of movie. The man had already removed Sakura's jacket and was kissing her neck. He was about to break the window and stop these actions when Sakura pulled a kunai from her back pocket. The guy was now nervously backing up from Sakura and he could here her yelling at him.

"What are your plans for Konoha tell me or so help me god i will shove this kunai through your throat." Sakura yelled.

"I don't know what your talking about miss." The man said while trying to back away from the enraged kunoichi.

"Dont play dumb with me i know who you are and i wont hesitate to kill you." Sakura yelled again.

"Neither will I." The man yelled back and pulled a small knife from his packet and knocked Sakura's kunai from her hand. Sakura reached into her pocket and found that her kunai were gone. Sakura backed up a little and then got into a fighting stance.

"So you wanna do this th hard way." Sakura said while running at him at a fast speed. The man also seemed to be an experience fighter because every time she would attack he would block with knife causing many cuts on her body. Sakura didn't know what to do her strategy wasn't working. **_Damn it where is Neji. _**Sakura yelled in her mind. Then as if Neji could here her thought he broke the window and entered the room.

"Who the hell are you." The man yelled while pointing his knife at Neji.

"Im this girls boyfriend. You pissed me off when you touched her, but you really pissed me off when you hurt her." Neji yelled and attacked him, the man was still able to dodge and block most of neji's attacks, but when Sakura started helping him he couldn't block them both with only one knife. In a matter of five minutes Neji had hit a pressure point in the back of his neck rendering him unconscious.

Neji and Sakura were breathing heavy from the battle they just fought. Sakura was the first to speak.

"What did you mean when you said I'm your girlfriend." Sakura said letting loose a small laugh.

"Well I umm you see umm." Neji said but couldn't think of what to say. Sakura then shut up his ramblings by placing a kiss on his lips. He then kissed her back and deepened the kiss nibbling on her bottom lip asking more access, which she happily granted.

"Yeah go Sakura-chan." Naruto yelled from the doorway making both Sakura and Neji jump.

"What are you two doing here!" Sakura yelled.

"Well the guy wasn't in the larger pub so we came back here to wait for you two but i see we should have stayed a bit longer." Tenten said while giving the couple a small wink.

Eventually they did head home, with the prisoner of course, and eventually the young couple got married and had kids, but thats a whole other story.

* * *

**A/N: So i finished this story i hope you all liked it!**

**-Fuzzie**


End file.
